This invention relates to an electric device for use in a transcriber, so constructed that at least the playback operation may be carried out by a foot pedal.
Generally known as a transcriber is a device for exclusive use in magnetically recorded and reproduction, which is so designed that a magnetically recorded tape may be reproduced and a typist may typewrite while hearing the reproduced sounds. Upon typewriting, the typist uses her hands for the typewriting operation and therefore at least the playback operation of the transcriber should be controlled by a switch driven by the foot pedal. Further, the transcriber should have a function called "backspace" to rewind the tape up to a desired position at a low speed, in addition to the functions, i.e., rewinding, high speed travelling and playback functions that an ordinary tape recorder for exclusive use in reproduction has. This backspace operation is usually performed by operation of the foot pedal. In this way, the transcriber has its electric device made considerably complicated as compared with that of an ordinary tape recorder for exclusive use in reproduction.
On the other hand, a magnetic tape recorder has made a rapid advancement after a "cassette tape" come into existence, followed by an increase in the demand for the transcriber using the "cassette tape". Especially a compact match box-sized microcassette tape exploited by the present inventors, owing to its microcassette recorder being also made very compact, is convenient to carry and has therefore come to be widely used. Accordingly, there is a growing demand to put into practical use the transcriber using such a compact-sized microcassette.